Are You Happy Now?
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: It's been 3 years since Naraku has been defeated, and Inu-Yasha still refuses to go to hell with Kikyo. Why not? Has he moved on. . .? (InuKAG, MirSan)


Disclaimer: Sure I own Inu-Yasha! And there goes a flying pig!  
  
Author's Note: Yea! Yea for my dorky little one-shot song fics! XD  
  
^_~  
  
This song is by Michelle Branch, and is obviously called "Are You Happy Now?". (And yes, this IS Inu/Kag)  
  
I hope you like this! It turned out a bit more serious then I had intended, but ah well! ^_^  
  
Here we go!  
  
~*~  
  
"You never know how much you love someone until they love someone else." - Unknown  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha let out a deep, throaty sigh, glaring coolly at Kikyo.  
  
His legs crossed and his arms tucked away in his overly-long sleeves as he leaned his back against a large tree, he looked more like himself then he ever had.  
  
"Now what?" he asked dully, gazing at his fifty-year's-perished love.  
  
"I want you to come to hell with me," the priestess said calmly, as if she regularly told him this.  
  
Which, she actually had.  
  
In fact, she had continually been repeating this request for the past few years, and he still continued to insist he had other things to complete before he came with her.  
  
But to Kikyo, it was beginning to look more like IF he'd come with her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" she questioned, trying to keep her voice emotionless since she really wanted to be whining right now.  
  
Every time she came for him, he'd give her a different excuse. First he had told her he had to kill Naraku. Then he'd killed him. Next he'd told her he had to watch over his friends. But they both knew they could take care of themselves. So he'd come up with a new one.  
  
For the last couple years, he'd been saying he had to stay for her reincarnation's sake.  
  
"Because of Kagome."  
  
See?  
  
There it was again. . .  
  
'But why does he keep using that same old reason?' the priestess wondered as she disappointedly looked Inu-Yasha up and down.  
  
Whenever she spied on the two of them- which she had to admit she hadn't done for the past few years, but nonetheless- she had continually heard her old-time-flame refer to Kagome as 'just a shard detector.'  
  
"When will you stop being needed by my reincarnation?" she finally asked, glancing at her shimmering soul skimmers as they soared through the gray and green forest; perching themselves in leafless trees, fuzzy moss, or just plain flying around.  
  
"Never," he replied calmly, shrugging non-concertedly. "Because I love her."  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened a fraction.  
  
Wha. . .What?  
  
"No you don't," she retorted softly, taking a step closer to the hanyou, leaves crunching underneath her feet as she did so. "You lie. . ."  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you," he replied seriously, never once flinching as she approached.  
  
"Then why did you say you'd accompany me to hell when you didn't mean it?" the priestess hissed quietly.  
  
"I don't recall promising that," Inu-Yasha responded. "So I'll be staying with Kagome, if you don't mind. Good bye."  
  
With that, he turned his back to the woman and walked down the wooded path, glancing at the sky through the leafless autumn trees as we went along.  
  
Kikyo stood, blankly watching him leave.  
  
*Now  
  
Don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's okay  
  
And you don't care about me*  
  
"I don't believe it. . ." she whispered to herself, her voice echoing softly though the empty clearing.  
  
With a glance to her soul skimmers, she began to walk silently after the departed Inu-Yasha.  
  
'He must be lying to me. Why else would he say he loves my reincarnation? Especially when he can have me- the real thing!'  
  
*  
  
Emerging from the forest, she carefully tracked the hanyou down to her little sister's hut.  
  
Watching silently from a ways away, she concentrated on their exchanged words.  
  
Kagome, who had been sitting on the porch, looking wistfully at the woods, perked up as soon as she saw Inu-Yasha approaching.  
  
"Inu-chan!" she called happily, getting quickly to her feet and wincing slightly, clutching her larger then normal stomach.  
  
Inu-Yasha instinctively bolted to her side, wrapping his arms around her middle to help balance her. "Be careful! You don't want to hurt yourself or the pup. . ."  
  
The ebony haired girl smiled gently up at him, her grin widening as he kissed her on the tip of the nose.  
  
Kikyo, in her hiding place, felt her hands clench into angry fists.  
  
It was true. . .  
  
If she was pregnant, then they had mated. . .  
  
He really did love her. . .  
  
Her eyes hardened before she turned on her heel, walking stonily back into the woods.  
  
*And I  
  
Know it's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care, yeah, yeah, yeah!*  
  
'He's got friends. . . He's fallen in love. . . He's going to have a family . .' the priestess thought emotionlessly, subconsciously grazing her fingers gently across one of her passing skimmer's backs. 'He's moving on. . .'  
  
She sat regally on a tree stump; her eyes locked on the twilight stars.  
  
'What about me. . .?'  
  
*Could you look me in the eye  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!  
  
Would you tell it to my face  
  
Or have I been erased  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?*  
  
*  
  
Kikyo awoke the next morning; rather stiff from the position she had fallen asleep in the night before.  
  
Soon after awakening, her ears picked up the soft sound of laughter; the noise that had brought her back to consciousness.  
  
And familiar laughter it was. . .  
  
Slightly curious, the priestess stood and dusted herself off, motioned for her soul skimmers- who had replenished her with fresh souls- to follow as she tracked the voice.  
  
As she neared an open field, she finally recognized the laugh.  
  
It was her own. . .  
  
It was her reincarnation's.  
  
Looking happy and healthy, Kagome was playing a game with the little kitsune she was always around- but the child looked slightly older, now. She'd throw him a large, air filled ball and he'd chase it, trying to grab it before Inu-Yasha did. The hanyou was obviously going easy on the boy, though he did occasionally grab the kit and tickle him mercilessly in order to snatch the toy before him.  
  
Nearby, the monk and the demon exterminator watched, occasionally throwing in comments as their little four-year-old daughter laughed and laughed.  
  
Hiding in the shadows of the trees, Kikyo watched the scene before her with growing envy for her reincarnation.  
  
She had life.  
  
She had friends.  
  
She had a family.  
  
She had Inu-Yasha's child growing inside her.  
  
And most importantly-  
  
She had Inu-Yasha himself.  
  
*You  
  
Took all there was to take  
  
And left me with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it*  
  
'She took it all away from me. . . the hell with Naraku, she took it. . .' the priestess thought, her fingers clenched around a piece of stray bark as her anger grew.  
  
*Yeah  
  
And I,  
  
I've given up this game  
  
I'm leaving you with all the blame  
  
'Cause I don't care, yeah, yeah, yeah!*  
  
Turning to walk back into the woods, Kikyo sent a brief glance over her shoulder at Inu-Yasha.  
  
The hanyou who had, so many years ago, captured her interest. . .  
  
Captured her heart. . . .  
  
And captured the jewel.  
  
He was now romping through the fields, having the time of his life. . .  
  
*Could you look me in the eye  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!  
  
Would you tell it to my face  
  
Or have I been erased  
  
Are you happy now? Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?*  
  
He was playing with the kitsune, sneaking kisses from HER, yelling playfully at his friends. . .  
  
He looked so happy. . .  
  
*Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
  
You can get up and give everything you've got  
  
You can't run away from yourself!*  
  
Tromping silently back through the forest, she glanced wistfully back at the group.  
  
Had he forgotten about her?  
  
She stood silently for a moment before her eyes narrowed.  
  
'I'll ask him!' she thought determinedly, nodding to one of her soul skimmers.  
  
As it flew towards the nearby ground, Kikyo watched from a small clearing.  
  
She saw the youkai fly into the field, soaring around Inu-Yasha.  
  
Averting her gaze, she waited.  
  
And waited. . .  
  
And waited. . .  
  
*Could you look me in the eyes?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now? Yeah, yeah, yeah. . .*  
  
Finally, with the smallest of frustrated noises, she turned her head and saw her skimmer gliding crookedly back to her.  
  
They had attacked her poor baby while she wasn't looking!  
  
'He doesn't want to talk to me, anymore. . .' she thought blankly as she scooped the creature into her arms, trudging off to find herbs for him.  
  
*Come on-  
  
Tell it to my face!  
  
Or have I been replaced?!  
  
Are you happy now? Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
  
Are you happy now?*  
  
He wasn't going to talk to her. . .  
  
*Would you look me in the eye?*  
  
He was mated to her pregnant reincarnation. . .  
  
*Could you look me in the eye?*  
  
He had friends. . .  
  
*I've had all that I can take!*  
  
He had moved on.  
  
*And I'm about to break!*  
  
Sighing, Kikyo set down the still wounded soul skimmer and leaned against a tree, watching the happy scene from far away, the smallest of smiles on her face.  
  
He had moved on. . .  
  
And if being her with HER made him happy. . . then she would be happy for him.  
  
That was how love worked.  
  
She didn't like it; she'd never would. . .  
  
But he had moved on, and there was nothing she could do.  
  
Maybe it was time for her to move on, too. . .  
  
Closing her eyes, the priestess allowed her unspent hatred to melt away with the passing wind, her clay body slowly disintegrating to dust and her half-soul reducing itself to a glittery substance that gently kissed the wilderness, causing flowers to bloom in it's wake.  
  
*'Cause I'm happy now! Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!*  
  
From the field where he was playing with his mate and adoptive pup, Inu- Yasha glanced towards the sky.  
  
She had found peace.  
  
Good. . .  
  
'Good bye, Kikyo.'  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called softly, waking him out of his thoughts. "You okay? You zoned out for a moment. . ."  
  
"Yeah," he grinned. "I'm fine. Happy, really."  
  
"There's something new," Shippo giggled, bouncing up and down. "You're usually a real grouch!"  
  
"Why you-!" the hanyou snarled, a playful glint in his eye as he bounded after the delighted kitsune; Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and their daughter all laughing as they watched.  
  
*Are you happy now?*  
  
~*~  
  
There ya go!  
  
Like I said, a little more serious then originally intended, but I thought it was pretty good. Sorry if you thought Inu-chan was a little OOC. I noticed this, but well, I guess I thought with Kagome being pregnant and all, and without the stress of Naraku and everyone hating him, he'd be a little nicer to everyone. . . maybe that's just me. ^_^;;  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked, even though I didn't really make Kikyo suffer much, lol! I really don't mind Kikyo as a character (though she is fun to bash! ^_~). When she was alive, Kikyo was technically Kagome, and so I liked her. It's her clay pot form that I dislike. ^_^;;;  
  
Well, moving on.  
  
I hope you liked! ^_^ Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
